


Aeroplanes

by thatsformetoknow



Series: portfolio [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Poetry, Shooting Stars, Star Gazing, Unrequited Love, Wishing on stars, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: When we were little he used to say that he'd love to go up into the galaxy,He said he'd build a house on Jupiter, just for him and me.





	

When we were little he used to say that he'd love to go up into the galaxy,

He said he'd build a house on Jupiter, just for him and me.

I said I liked the ocean, and the creatures of the sea,

He said I'd make a beautiful mermaid and that he'd come and visit me.

Now we're quite a bit older but we're not grown up by far,

He grabs my wrist and points to the sky because he says he can see a shooting star.

He tells me I should make a wish and I pretend to hum in thought,

But while I'm thinking of what I want, it's his gaze I sought.

Then he turns to look at me and he asks me if I wished,

I smile and turn away from him because I think perhaps I did.

But time doesn't stop for anyone, lest of all little old me,

And before I know it, we're both grown up and I've moved away, somewhere by the sea.

He visits me most weekends, and it's a nice break from nine 'till five,

But then he starts bringing her along and I find my gaze often drifts out to the tides.

Because things aren't how they were before, just aren't how they used to be,

Back when it was just us and the stars, just us in the whole galaxy.

So maybe I should build a house for us, up there on Mars,

Or perhaps I should stop holding out on wishes we made on aeroplanes, thinking that they were stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually just written with she instead of he but I figured it fit Hajime and Tooru quite well
> 
> I read a line in a fic somewhere that said something about wishing on aeroplanes that were actually stars and I was like ! So I started writing paragraphs and then I realised some of it actually rhymed so I cleaned it up and here we are
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
